Sorpresas de la vida
by JuniStrife
Summary: Cloud se pierde en el bosque por culpa de Zack, pero lo que encuentra allí es de lo más... bueno... si kieren saber ¡ADELANTE!


**Sorpresas de la vida**

**¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar presentarme, sé q mi perfil pone ChaimaCloud, pero mi nombre más común es Juni, me gusta más que me llamen así. En segundo lugar, esta historia está inventada y algunos personajes salidos en él no me pertenecen, sino que son de Square Enix , aunque tambn hay personajes inventados por mí. En cuanto a esto… bueno, a ver si tne tanto éxito cmo mis otros fics!^^**

Bla,bla,bla…-narración y diálogo

_Bla,bla,bla…-recuerdos (Flashbacks)_

**Bla,bla,bla…-pensamientos**

_**Bla,bla,bla…-cartas/pergaminos/textos/recuerdos pensados…**_

_**Capítulo 1: ¿El peor día? **_

Suspiro largamente, ¿cómo he podido perderme? Ni siquiera yo puedo creérmelo… Miro de nuevo el teléfono, cinco llamadas de Zack. A la próxima tengo que responder, después de todo, es culpa suya que me haya perdido. Me tumbo debajo de un árbol, a la espera de poder encontrar a alguien o que alguien me encuentre, aunque no creo que esto pase, estoy en medio de un bosque en el que nunca he viajado y el GPS de mi móvil no funciona aquí. Miro el cielo oscuro con un nuevo suspiro, estoy agotado y se está haciendo bastante tarde. Seguramente os preguntaréis qué es lo que hago aquí y por qué me he perdido… Bueno, os lo contaré con un simple:

_***Flashback***_

_-¡Despierta tío!-gritó una voz en mi oreja-¡Al fin hace buen tiempo!_

_-Déjame Zack…-respondí pegado a las sábanas y dándome la vuelta-Más tarde._

_-¿Cómo que más tarde? ¡Como antes mejor!-me arrancó las sábanas de un tirón-¡Levántate hombre!_

_Con cara de sueño y despeinado abrí los ojos y me incorporé completamente despeinado mientras bostecé poniendo mi mano en los labios preguntando:_

_-¿Se puede saber qué hora es?_

_-¡Las cinco y media de la madrugada!-respondió Zack con una sonrisa_

_-¿Las cinco? ¿Es que eres idiota o qué?_

_Le arranqué mis sábanas y me tumbé de nuevo en la cama con sueño, cerrando de nuevo los ojos._

_-Venga Cloud, no seas así tío…_

_-Sólo espera unas horas más._

_-¡Pero tío! ¡Estamos hablando del gran y famoso Sephiroth! ¿Es que no te interesa?_

_-Lo único que me interesa ahora es dormir como es debido. Además, no creo que Angeal esté despierto tampoco._

_-¿Qué no? ¡Pero si está abajo esperando con Génesis!_

_Me incorporé, me levanté de la cama y le miré con mala gana respondiendo:_

_-Está bien, pero deja que avise a Tifa._

_-Ya le he dicho a Aerith que se lo diga luego._

_Suspiré largamente y abrí el armario perezosamente. Zack al fin se fue dejándome en mi habitación. Bueno, lo que pasaba ese día era sencillo, íbamos a ver al héroe Sephiroth, hacía ya un largo tiempo que no le veíamos, ya que Shin-Ra había cerrado por motivos personales (vete a saber cuáles) y cada uno de nosotros tuvo que volver por donde vino, aunque nos seguían pagando (menos mal, ya es difícil ser pobre). Yo me quedé en Midgar con Zack, Angeal, Génesis y los demás, al igual que Tifa y Aerith. Tifa acababa de abrir un nuevo bar y vivía allí. Yo a veces iba allí y otras estaba con Zack y los demás de borrachera, cosas de amigos. Sephiroth se había ido a Kalm y ya llevábamos unos meses sin noticias, hasta el día anterior, que llamó a Angeal diciéndonos que volvía (al fin) de sus vacaciones. _

_Después de unas horas, Génesis, Angeal, Reno y yo nos encontrábamos de camino hacia la casa de Sephiroth, que nos había dado unas coordenadas. No nos costó mucho encontrar su casa (bueno… más bien dicho su enorme mansión), se encontraba en medio de un bosque (nunca había pasado por allí y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba). Al verle, nos saludamos como compañeros y entramos a hacer el idiota. Ya sabéis, lo que hacemos los jóvenes de veintitantos años, tomar unas copas, poner la música a tope y esas cosas, cuando Zack andaba medio borracho saltando por las mesas mientras los demás nos reíamos. Fue un buen rato la verdad. Después de unas horas miré por la ventana, viendo que se ponía el sol. _

_-Se está haciendo tarde chicos-dije-será mejor volver cuanto antes._

_-¡No te preocuphhes!-dijo Zack (claramente borracho)-¡Sé que tienes ganahhss de vhher a Tifa!_

_-¡Deja ya de beber! ¡No hay quién te entienda!-grité arrebatándole la garrafa de cerveza que tenía en sus manos_

_-Vamos, ¡no lho niehhgues! ¡Te mooohhhllla Tifa!_

_-A mí no me mola nadie._

_Era verdad, no me molaba nadie y no me interesaban las chicas. De echo, Tifa ya me había confesado sus sentimientos hacía unos meses, le dejé bien clarito que no necesito mujeres en mi vida y que no me interesan para nada. Ella lo ha aceptado ya (aunque con dificultad), somos buenos amigos, pero nada más. Tuvo que esperar tres meses para asimilarlo, pero bueno, eso son tonterías. El caso es que no estoy enamorado y no pienso en eso, no me interesa para nada._

_-Será mejor volver-dijo Angeal-gracias Sephiroth, a ver si mañana te vienes tú_

_-Nada, me alegra que hayáis venido.-respondió Sephiroth-Ya os llamaré._

_Zack, sin previo aviso, salió pitando de la casa como un niño que lloraba por una regañina._

_-Ya voy yo-dije mirando la puerta abierta no muy sorprendido (Zack a veces actuaba como un bebé cuando se emborrachaba, no era la primera vez que se largaba sin más)-Gracias Sephiroth, a ver cuándo lo repetimos._

_-Cuando quieras._

_Y me fui en busca de Zack, sin encontrarle. Las horas fueron pasando y acabé por dar tantas vueltas que ya no supe ni siquiera por dónde tirar. No me lo podía creer, ¡me había perdido!_

_***Fin del flashback***_

Así es, el muy idiota se tuvo que largar en este estúpido bosque y ahora resulta que estoy perdido. Llevo horas dando vueltas sin parar y es por eso que me he parado a tomar un descanso como dios manda, madre mía. Al fin escucho el teléfono de nuevo y miro, Zack otra vez. Consigo responder al fin a gritos:

-¿Se puede saber dónde mierda te has metido?

-Ahh… Cloud por favor, no me grites a mí-dice Génesis desde el teléfono

-Oh, perdona, creí que era el cachorrillo.

-Le hemos encontrado encima de un árbol durmiendo la mona en una rama que casi lo mata

Miro el teléfono sorprendidopensando **"Será idiota"**, y respondo:

-Lo típico de él.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Te sorprenderá que te diga que estoy perdido.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿Y no sabes ni siquiera dónde es el camino de vuelta?

-No he dejado de dar vueltas a lo loco sin encontrar nada. Estoy acabado tío.

-Mira, iremos a buscarte y…

-Da igual-interrumpo-ya me apañaré, vosotros volved a casa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí hombre, no te preocupes.

Dejo el teléfono y miro el cielo ya oscuro, se ha hecho de noche. Empieza a hacer frío y lo peor de todo es que no estoy muy tapado. Será mejor ir a buscar algún refugio, no quiero morir con sólo 21 años. Ilumino mi camino con el teléfono, aunque no es que me sirva de mucho que digamos, está tan oscuro que ni eso me ayuda, aunque menos mal que hoy es luna llena. Guardo el teléfono harto de gastar batería sin sentido y, cuando lo guardo en mi bolsillo, tropiezo con algo grande que se halla en el suelo y caigo de morros.

-¡Joder! ¡El día no puede irme peor! ¡Ostias!

Me incorporo notando frío en mi cuerpo y me doy la vuelta para patear lo que sea con lo que me acabo de tropezar y, cuando veo lo que es al levantarme, caigo de culo al suelo sorprendido. ¡Es un cuerpo! Mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por hora, ¿qué hace un cuerpo en mitad de un bosque? Trago la saliva, a caso… ¿A caso está muerto? Acerco mi mano lentamente hacia el cuerpo asustado, temblando…

_**Continuará…**_

¿Conseguirá Cloud encontrar su camino de regreso a casa? ¿Quién es la persona con la que acaba de tropezarse? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Estará muerto? ¿Estará vivo? ¡LAS RESPUESTAS EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS! _**Si quieren saber cómo sigue, ¡no olviden dejar reviews!^^**_

_*el lugar está lleno de público y, cuando ven q las luces se apagan, se quedan en absoluto silencio. El telón se levanta, mostrándome a mí con una sonrisa*_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, en primer lugar, ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué hay? Yo soy ChaimaCloud, aunque mejor llámenme Juni (me he acostumbrado a que me llamen así) y bueno, como sé que muchos de ustedes querrán hacer preguntas a nuestros protagonistas… ¡Aquí vienen! Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Cloud Strife!_

Cloud:_ *entrando en el escenario mientras se oyen gritos de fans y fuertes aplausos* Gracias, muchas gracias público…_

ChaimaCloud:_ ¡Zack Fair!*otra oleada de silbidos y aplausos*_

Zack:_ *entra en escenario* ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay?_

ChaimaCloud:_ Angeal, Génesis, Reno, Sephiroth… *salen al escenario* y aquí las chicas! *el público masculino se emociona* Aquí vienen nuestras chicas Aerith! *silbidos animados*_

Aerith:_ *saliendo en escenario sonrojada* ho-hola… me alegra mucho estar aquí…_

ChaimaCloud:_ y por último… ¡Tifa! *Se oyen montones de tíos gritando __**"Tía buena!"**__*_

Tifa:_ Hola chicos! Estoy encantada de estar aquí!_

ChaimaCloud:_ Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero agradecer a Cloud y los demás por trabajar conmigo en este gran fic._

Cloud:_ No hay de q Juni!^^ Me alegra trabajar contigo de nuevo_

Tifa:_ espera… ¿de nuevo?_

Cloud:_ sí, de nuevo, Zack, Sephiroth, Génesis, Reno y Angeal también estaban conmigo._

Aerith:_ *mirando a Zack de reojo* ¿en serio?_

Zack:_ oye! No pienses mal! Juni es la que nos invitó en su primer fic de __**Incapaz de perderte**_

ChaimaCloud:_ sí chicas, siento no habéroslo dicho antes chicas, pero lo que cuenta es que ahora estamos todos aquí! _

Aerith:_ *con una sonrisa* ¿También están aquí esos tíos buenos que trabajan para ti?_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sin comprender* ehhrr… ¿Quiénes?_

Angeal:_ se refiere a los estriptisistas médicos que tienes en el otro fic_

ChaimaCloud:_ ah! Claro que sí! ¿Cómo si no iba a recuperarme de las hemorragias nasales?_

Cloud:_ *gota estilo anime* madre mía, prefiero no volver a pasar por eso…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, he hecho esto para presentarme y presentaros vosotros, ¿no?_

Génesis:_ *con una sonrisa pervertida* y a ver si de paso puedo sacar algunas fans y…_

Sephiroth:_ madre mía *con la mano en la cabeza* ya empezamos…_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, da igual. Como he dicho antes, kiero q me llamen Juni. He hecho más fics a parte de este (y han tenido muchísimo éxito en poco tiempo) y la verdad, espero de corazón que este también tenga tanto éxito como los demás! Además, va dedicado a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic y me dejaron reviews! Por eso, es un fic especial, porque me han ayudado a llegar alto en poco tiempo! GRACIAS A TODAS (__**CarlyBones, eli-eliza-yaoi, Maya, Kayko, Lucya…**__) entre otros/as. Por eso me he atrevido a escribir esto y además, va dedicado a todos ellos!_

Cloud:_ todavía recuerdo cuando recibiste tu primer review… te emocionaste como nunca_

Zack:_ y q lo digas, y eso fue hace apenas unos meses…_

ChaimaCloud:_ *sonrojada* ejem… da igual! El caso es q tengo éxito y espero tenerlo en este_

Tifa:_ t deseo toda la suerte del mundo!_

Aerith:_ *con una sonrisa* y yo tambn Juni, y estoy encantadísima de trabajar contigo!_

ChaimaCloud:_ bueno, nos despedimos pero ya saben, si kieren saber cómo sigue el fic… ¡dejen reviews!_

Cloud:_ *susurrando* hacedle caso, da más miedo q cuando Sephiroth se cabrea (y eso ya es muxo -.-') nos vemos!_

Tifa:_ hasta el próximo cap!_

_*los demás se despiden mientras se cierra el TELÓN…*_


End file.
